Parsing a file into fields allows a file to be manipulated on a field by field basis. It can be difficult to parse a file into one or more fields when the same field can have different lengths across different rows, and the fields in the file are not identified using a delimiter. What is needed is a system and method that can allow one or more fields in a file to be parsed.